Sonata de un violin y un piano
by Kamishikawa Hane
Summary: Un nuevo profesor se presenta como sustituto en la Universidad de Biología de Tokyo. Mientras, una rebelde estudiante de universidad que toca el violín tiene problemas económicos con su odiado padre. ¿Qué pasará cuando dos personas completamente diferentes se crucen? AU
1. 1: ¿Destino?

**Hola de nuevo! Hace escasos días acabé mi primera historia SesshKagu y ya estoy aquí de nuevo! En este caso nos centraremos en un UA, época moderna. De momento tengo varios capítulos escritos y estoy bastante contenta con el resultado.**

 **Muchas gracias por las visitar de la historia anterior! (Si aún no la has visto entra en mi perfil, "Perros y Vientos.**

 **Nos vemos la semana que viene!**

 **Resumen:** Un nuevo profesor se presenta como sustituto en la Universidad de Biología de Tokyo. Mientras, una rebelde estudiante de universidad que toca el violín tiene problemas económicos con su odiado padre. ¿Qué pasará cuando dos personas completamente diferentes se crucen? AU

 **1 ¿Destino?**

Cuando Kagura salió de casa pasaban diez minutos de las ocho. Dio gracias al cielo por vivir cerca de la universidad y corrió por las estrechas calles de su barrio hasta llegar al gran edificio blanco.

' _Universidad de biología_ '

Frunciendo el ceño subió las escaleras del segundo piso casi tropezando al llegar al último escalón. Cuando se detuvo frente la puerta de la clase suspiró y reguló su respiración tocando tres veces la puerta y esperando. _8:17_. Volvió a tocar y entró lentamente, solo para observar la clase sin profesor, los alumnos escribiendo cada uno en su mesa. Kagome giró la cabeza hacia la puerta trasera del aula y agitó la mano desde la tercera fila. Mientras un par de cabezas giraban a verla ella bajó las escaleras de la cávea y se sentó al lado de su compañera.

-Has tenido suerte esta vez, el profesor Yokomizo está de baja y nos han dejado el aula para estudiar.

Kagura sacó el libro de biología y lo abrió por la página 43.

-¿De baja? - Kagome asintió.

-Le han tenido que operar de ambas piernas después de que cayera por el balcón del segundo piso. - Kagura levantó las cejas algo sorprendida.

-¿Y tendremos otro profesor? Nos abarca dos horas cada dia ese hombre.

Kagome solo apoyó la barbilla en su mano izquierda mientras suspiraba.

-Si, nos han venido a avisar de que tendremos a un hombre que lo sustituya durante estos meses hasta que pueda volver. Me han comentado que es un profesor de química y biología muy bueno en su materia.

Kagura observó la pizarra y leyó.

" _Páginas 46 y 47 para la siguiente hora, ejercicios 8,9 y 11."_

-Veamos quién es.- murmuró ella.

Durante la hora siguiente, Kagura se mantuvo en silencio mientras completaba alguno de los ejercicios sobre la biodiversidad. Su bolsillo vibró y sacó el móvil para ver el mensaje recibido.

' _Pasaré dos días en casa de papá, que ha venido a recogerme, volveré el jueves'_

Kagura frunció el ceño y rápidamente tecleó su respuesta.

' _No más de dos días. Ten cuidado, cualquier cosa llámame'_

Apagó la pantalla del móvil, suspiró y lo volvió a guardar. Kagome la miró algo preocupada.

-¿Todo bien?

Kagura dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y cerró los ojos algo molesta.

-Naraku ha ido a recoger a Kanna otra vez.

Kagome no contestó y solo le sonrió reconfortante. Pese a que Kagura había dejado muy claro que no quería que su padre se llevara a Kanna a su casa varios días al mes, tuvo que morderse la lengua por el tema de la custodia.

El ruido de la puerta delantera del aula hizo que saliera de su propia mente. Un hombre alto y de pelo blanco hasta la cintura entró vestido con americana y camisa blanca. Unos pantalones grises plisados y unos mocasines marrones. Todo el mundo mantuvo la respiración mientras seriamente colocaba el maletín que llevaba en la mesa del profesor y se apoyaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados. Kagura no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos.

Ambar.

-Bien, como ya sabreis, estaré durante estos tres meses hasta que el profesor Yokomizo vuelva. Os daré las clases de bioquímica, citología y genética.- pasó una mirada rápida por todos los alumnos - la asistencia en las clases será más de un veinte por ciento, así que más de cuatro faltas al mes sin justificación supondrán una baja importante en la nota. Se harán tres exámenes mientras esté sustituyendo a Yokomizo y si alguien intenta copiar en mi presencia será expulsado del aula y la asignatura suspendida. ¿Todo el mundo lo ha entendido?

Un escalofrío recorrió la nuca de todos los presentes.

-Soy el profesor Taisho, Sesshomaru Taisho.


	2. 2: Inconvenientes

**Hola de nuevo! Sé que no ha pasado una semana, pero como ya tenía el capítulo escrito he decidido publicarlo algo antes. Como siempre, Inuyasha no me pertecene! Nos vemos pronto.**

 **2 Inconvenientes**

-¡¿Como que el veinte por ciento de la nota?!

Kagome rió nerviosamente mientras caminaba junto a Kagura a casa. La puesta de sol pintaba las caras de las dos chicas pese ser tan solo las cuatro de la tarde. Las calles nevadas de invierno quemaron las piernas de las estudiantes.

-Ha tocado un profesor estricto esta vez. - sonrió Kagome mientras se paraban en un semáforo.

-No se como me lo haré los miércoles, jueves y viernes para salir a violín y saltarme las últimas dos horas.

Y era cierto, los dos primeros años de la universidad había estado saliendo de clase a las dos para llegar puntual a violín, donde practica para una orquesta desde los once años. El único problema, pensó, es que tan solo tenía dos horas para comer, vestirse e ir en tren hasta la otra punta de Tokyo para las clases de música.

-Si se lo explicas al profesor Taisho yo creo que no le supondrá una falta. Podrías pedir un justificante en la academia de violín.

Kagura negó con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar de nuevo.

-Es el tipo de profesor que no parece aceptar unas clases de tarde por encima de su asignatura en la universidad.

Kagome sonrió y se despidió con la mano una vez llegaron al siguiente cruce.

-Mañana nos vemos, no te duermas. - y le guiñó un ojo.

Una vez entró a su pequeño piso a tres manzanas de la universidad, se duchó y con el pijama decidió hacer la cena. Un piso con una habitación, un baño y cocina junto al comedor era más que cómoda si vivía sola. Teniendo en cuenta de que Kanna dormía con ella en la cama doble que tenía Kagura, no le suponía ningún problema económico. Al abrir la nevera se encontró sin ingredientes para cenar y rápidamente miró el reloj de la pared.

 _19:23_

 _Bueno, con suerte el supermercado aún estará abierto_. Cogiendo la cartera y vistiéndose lo más rápido posible con un chándal negro y la sudadera de la academia de música salió disparada por la puerta.

Cuando cruzó la calle que daba al supermercado un viento frío la heló de pies a cabeza.

-Me espera un buen resfriado como siga así.

Y entró.

Sesshomaru salió tarde de la Universidad una vez recogió sus cosas. Se dirigió al coche que tenía aparcado en la plaza de profesores en la parte de atrás del edificio y condujo por las abarrotadas calles de Tokyo un martes tarde.

La clase de hoy había sido tranquila, también por ser la primera. Aún así, su frío carácter y serio temperamento lograron que los alumnos no dijeran ni una palabra durante la lección.

Una vez frenó en un semáforo, miró a una chica que corría sin abrigo por el paso de cebra. Entrecerró los ojos y reconoció la alta coleta negra y los ojos rojos. En la fina sudadera que llevaba se podía leer en letras blancas:

' _Academia Orquestra Ome'_

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja y siguió la figura mientras entraba en el supermercado frente al semáforo. Una vez se puso verde, apartó la mirada y arrancó.


	3. 3: Violinista

**Hola! Aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo. Disfrutad!**

 **Inuyasha no me pertence, la histora sí.**

 **3 Violinsta**

La alarma sonó a las seis y media de la mañana y Kagura suspiró. Con los pelos completamente despeinados y el pijama revuelto, caminó hasta el baño y calentó la bañera. Una vez limpia, desayunó un café con leche y alguna que otra galleta antes de prepararse un _tupper_ con arroz y salmón para comer más tarde. Buscando en su armario una chaqueta para el frío de la mañana maldijo el uniforme. Una camisa blanca, corbata negra y americana blanca de parte de arriba y una falda carmín hasta medio muslo. Tan solo unos calcetines altos hasta la rodilla podían calentar las piernas.

Cogiendo una corta cazadora negra y una bufanda blanca, recogió la mochila, el violín con el chándal de la academia y salió de casa sin antes enviarle un mensaje a su hermana.

' _¿Todo bien?'_

Kanna tardó escasos segundos en contestar.

' _Sí, mañana después de clase iré a cenar a casa'_

Kagura no contestó, pero Kanna ya sabía que lo había leído.

Esta vez cuando Kagura entró al edificio se topó con Kagome y Sango.

-Hey- saludó ella. Kagome y Sango sonrieron.

-A mí hoy me toca Matemáticas en la aula 8. - comentó Kagome subiendo las escaleras junto con ellas. - Almenos tengo a Sango en el mismo grupo.

Kagura levantó las cejas. Pese a hacer el mismo grado de biología, cada año cambiaban los grupos en según qué tipo de asignaturas.

-Nunca lo recuerdo. - murmuró Kagura mirando la agenda. - Ah, es verdad, hoy tengo Química y luego…-Kagura frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz baja. -...citología.

-¿Con el nuevo profesor? -preguntó Sango. Kagome la miró.

-¿También lo has tenido? Vino ayer. - Sango asintió.

-Hace clases también por la tarde de Bioquímica.- informó. - es el hermano de Inuyasha, el chico de pelo blanco que hace INEF en el edificio de al lado.

-¿Ah sí? Pero Sango, ¿que haces a las ocho de la mañana si haces clase de tardes?- preguntó Kagura.

-Es que la semana pasada no vine porque me resfrié y he de recuperar esas horas.

Cuando se separaron, Kagura dejó sus cosas en la taquilla y entró con una carpeta y el estuche. Las batas blancas y las gafas protectoras estaban colocadas en cada escritorio y los alumnos procedieron con sus experimentos en silencio mientras el profesor hablaba.

Para cuando Kagura salió de química, ya pasaban de las once y media y la hora del desayuno había acabado. A toda prisa abrió la taquilla y recogió sus cosas dirigiéndose a la aula de citología. Cuando entró, varios alumnos hablaban entre ellos. Kagura pudo observar a Sesshomaru sentado en su mesa de tutor escribiendo en una hoja. Cuando levantó la vista y cruzaron miradas, ella rápidamente la apartó y se sentó al lado de Kagome. Dejó el violín detrás suyo y sacó la libreta. Se quitó la coleta y dejó que el pelo le cubriera las orejas mientras se colocaba un auricular en la oreja derecha, a vista ciega del profesor.

-Como te pille te matará. - murmuró Kagome por lo bajo.

-Sht, he de aprenderme las notas antes del viernes. - susurró Kagura mientras encendía el móvil y buscaba la canción. - tengo la actuación dentro de tres semanas y no puedo fallar ni una nota si quiero que me paguen bien.

Kagome solo suspiró y Sesshomaru se levantó. Todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus sillas y se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Bien, abrimos la página 89 del diccionario y apuntamos la lección 3. - se dirigió a la pizarra y en silencio escribió unas definiciones que Kagura ni leyó.

Bajó el volumen del auricular para que solo escuchara ella y sacó una pequeña libreta musical.

" _Requiem for a dream"_

Una vez empezó a sonar, Kagura entrecerró los ojos y con la mano izquierdo movió los dedos como si tocara un diapasón invisible, mientras oía por el auricular, leía a la par las notas escritas en la libreta.

Durante más de dos minutos se mantuvo en silencio, memorizando y concentrada. Los dedos se movían a una velocidad de vértigo mientras fruncía el ceño y su alrededor desaparecía.

Cuando quedaban escasos segundos para el final de la canción, Kagura no oyó su nombre ni sintió com Kagome le golpeaba con el talón por debajo de la mesa intentando llamar su atención. El sudor le recorrió la frente mientras la mano izquierda se movía a la par que las notas que sonaban, ya sin mirar los apuntes de la libreta que yacía abandonada en la mesa. Cuando la última nota hizo acto de presencia y el auricular quedó en silencio dejó ir el aire acumulado en los pulmones.

-Kagura…-susurró Kagome.

Ella solo dio un respingo y miró a su compañera, quién miraba preocupada a Kagura. La mujer más mayor solo siguió la mirada de Kagome, hasta toparse con unos ojos ámbar a su lado derecho. Sesshomaru estaba de pie a su lado con un libro abierto. Su ceño fruncido. Kagura solo pudo quitarse el auricular mientras la vergüenza le carcomía por dentro, todos los alumnos en silencio mientras la miraban.

-Señorita Kaze, esto es la universidad de biología, la academia de música está a tres calles de aquí. La próxima vez que vea un auricular en clase será incautado y no devuelto. ¿queda claro?

Kagura solo frunció el ceño y asintió levemente mientras guardaba el auricular en el bolsillo de la faldilla, sin quitar la mirada del profesor.

Sesshomaru bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la pizarra, donde siguió con su lección.

-Te lo dije. - susurró Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Cállate. -murmuró Kagura de mala gana.

Cuando el reloj dió las dos en punto, Kagura recogió sus cosas en silencio y se abrochó la chaqueta, levantándose para irse. Se colgó el estuche donde llevaba el violín sobre un hombro y se despidió de Kagome intentando no molestar los demás alumnos.

-Deberías avisar al profesor Taisho.- susurró Kagome preocupada.

-No te preocupes, el próximo día se lo comentaré, es solo una falta.- y haciéndose la coleta, salió por la puerta de atrás del aula.

Sesshomaru, quien escribía en la pizarra, miró de reojo a la chica de pelo negro salir y luego se miró la muñeca izquierda.

 _14:02_

Kagura corrió hacia la estación de tren más cercana de la Universidad y se subió al primer tren dirección Ome. Con suerte logró sentarse y abrir la mochila para sacar el tupper preparado esa mañana.

-Cada dia igual. - murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

Y es que dos horas de tren desde Tokyo centro hasta Ome, eran más que suficientes para comer y repasar la canción. La orquestra donde iba de tardes tres veces por semana le pagaba suficiente dinero al mes como para ganarse la vida. Desde que su madre la apuntó con once años a violín, no ha dejado de ir ni un dia.

Kagura sonrió tristemente y sacó una fotografía de su madre que llevaba en la cartera.

 _-El siguiente concierto será el día de tu cumpleaños. Será tu regalo si me escuchas desde el cielo._

Sesshomaru llegó a su piso a las cuatro tras haber acabado citología a las tres. Tuvo que admitir que el minuto y medio que observó a su alumna mover los dedos le impresionó más de lo que se esperaba. Recordaba que se apellidaba ¿Kaze...Kaze...Kaze Kagura? Es posible. Se encogió de hombros y entró en su habitación dispuesto a cambiarse antes de preparase algo que tomar. Miró el horario del dia siguiente.

 _Jueves: 13h-16h GENÉTICA aula 8._

Y suspiró.


	4. 4: Segundo encuentro

**4 Segundo encuentro**

Cuando Kagura volvió a coger el tren de vuelta a su casa eran más de las nueve de la noche. La luz de la luna iluminó los cristales del vagón y estiró las piernas libremente. Tan solo dos o tres personas más ocupaban ese vagón y eso la tranquilizó.

Abriendo el estuche del violín, sacó una crema que se la colocó en las llagas que tenía en las yemas de los dedos, tres de las cuales empezaban a sangrar.

 _-Entrenar cinco horas es mortal._ \- pensó. Mañana no iría a primera hora, ni a segunda. Se merecía dormir más de cinco horas e irá a última hora. - _Con suerte la profesora Kaede no pasará lista en Biotecnología._

Kagura se dirigió al colegio a las 12 de la mañana pasando por la cafetería para comprar un café para llevar. Una vez en el pasillo caminó hasta su taquilla y guardó la mochila, el violín y recogió la carpeta de Genética. Pese a que el pasillo estaba completamente en silencio y vacío, unos pasos hicieron que sacara la cabeza hacia el ruido intruso.

Sesshomaru caminó en silencio con los ojos cerrados y los abrió al pasar cerca de Kagura. Ella solo mantuvo el contacto mientras buscaba la llave la taquilla y se ponía encima la sudadera de la academia, con tal de apaciguar el frío que entraba por uno de las ventanas abiertas del corredero. Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible y se paró a un par de metros de ella en silencio. Kagura, incómoda y con el ceño fruncido fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Pasa algo?

El profesor entrecerró los ojos ante tales modales.

-No deberías llevar esa sudadera una vez entres a clase. Como norma de la universidad, por el uniforme.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia si llevo una sudadera más o una sudadera menos. Tengo frío- Cerrando de un portazo la taquilla, entró en el aula. Sesshomaru solo la miró con el ceño muy fruncido. Las letras blancas en la espalda de la chica eran las mismas que aquel dia, en el semáforo.

Entró en el aula y empezó la clase.

-Pasame por foto los apuntes de las siguientes horas. -Kagura guiñó un ojo a Kagome y salió del aula en silencio, caminando algo acelerada.

-¿No deberías traer el justificante al profesor Taisho?

Kagura solo se despidió, ignorando la pregunta de su compañera.

Sesshomaru volvió a mirar por encima del hombro y el reloj de su muñeca.

 _14:01_

Hizo una nota mental.

Una semana más tarde, Kagura y Kagome hablaban en el descanso de diez minutos entre clase y clase.

-¿Ya la has aprendido?

Kagura solo se cruzó de brazos, el violín descansaba debajo de su mesa. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Siempre fallo las últimas notas.

-Seguro que lo haces genial. Si ese dia no tengo que cuidar a mi hermano iré a verte - Kagome sonrió.

Sesshomaru entró por la puerta y todos los alumnos se sentaron. Completamente en silencio abrió una carpeta.

-Señorita Kaze, a las dos en punto reúnase conmigo en el pasillo. - comentó sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de la lista. Kagura jadeó y un sudor frió se escurrió por la nuca. Kagome tragó saliva.

-¿Podría ser antes? Tengo cosas que hacer. - articuló formalmente.

-¿Más importante que la nota de la asignatura?- preguntó Sesshomaru, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

Kagura asintió y frunció el ceño. - Sí.

Sesshomaru vaciló y cerró la libreta antes de levantarse a la pizarra.

-Dos menos diez.

Y dejando el público murmurando entre ellos, empezó la clase.

Puntual como dijo, Sesshomaru acabó la lección y salió por la puerta de abajo. Los alumnos salieron escopeteados hacia el comedor de la universidad para disfrutar del menú antes de empezar las clases de tarde. Kagura recogió el violín y esperó pacientemente en la pared del pasillo. Cuando los alumnos se dispersaron y quedó el lugar vacío, Kagura miró el reloj.

13:56

-Más le vale que sean dos frases, como pierda el tren no llegaré. -La puerta del final del pasillo se abrió y Sesshomaru apareció con su maletín en mano, acercándose a ella. Kagura mantuvo con su carácter burlón, heredado de su padre, mientras lo veía venir hacia ella. Una vez enfrente, abrió la boca para hablar, pero él se adelantó.

-Supongo que eres más que consciente de que irse dos horas antes de acabar la lección se considera falta.

-Sí.

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja. -¿Y no lo tendrás en cuenta?- Kagura se mordió el labio mientras evitaba la pregunta y miraba los intensos ojos dorados. Por un momento, se preguntó qué edad debía tener. ¿24? ¿27? No aparentaba más de 30 años. Y tampoco iba a negar que era más que atractivo.

Kagura parpadeó evitando esos pensamientos y volvió a fruncir el ceño, esta vez con un leve sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por Sesshomaru.

-No puedo quedarme hasta las cuatro. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Y sabiendo que tienes las tardes ocupadas, ¿decides hacer un grado en la universidad?- preguntó él.

Kagura miro disimuladamente el reloj en la muñeca de su profesor.

 _13:59_

A las 14:20 le pasaba el tren y no quería dar más conversación.

-Lo que hago de tardes me permite ganar dinero suficiente para comer y pagarme los estudios. -Sesshomaru levantó las cejas- llevo dos años de biología saltándome las clases como estos días y no he tenido problema con la nota. Desde que llegó _usted_ que la asistencia la tiene en cuenta.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos ' _¿como se atreve a hablarme así?'_

-Supongo que así te darás cuenta de una verdadera clase de la universidad de biología. El examen será en tres semanas y saltándose la mitad de las lecciones cada dia no creo que te ayude. - murmuró, esta vez mirándole las maltratadas manos que descansaban a ambos lados de ella.

\- Y contigo de profesor tampoco. - escupió recogiendo el violín del suelo y caminando hacia el final del pasillo. El hombre se quedó estupefacto mirándola mientras le daba la espalda. Nadie, jamás, se había atrevido a hablarle así, ni entre amigos, ni como profesor. Relajando el entrecejo miró el reloj y se apresuró a seguir a la alumna. La vio bajar las escaleras a toda prisa y salir del edificio mientras la nieve de pleno diciembre le mojaba los zapatos escolares. Sesshomaru se metió en el coche negro y condujo hacia la calle de la universidad, buscando la mujer de pelo oscuro, la encontró una manzana más allá, justo apunto de entrar en la estación central. Kagura se paró frente al gran cartel donde se anunciaban las salidas de los siguientes trenes y la vio suspirar mientras entraba esta vez sin prisa hacia la boca de la estación. Sesshomaru, parado frente al semáforo cercano, leyó el cartel.

 _Regional Tokyo- Ome. 14:21_

Cuando Kagura desapareció por las escaleras mecánicas, Sesshomaru arrancó y se dirigió a su piso.

Cuando se sentó frente al ordenador y abrió el navegador, buscó la Academia Orquestra de Ome en internet. En escasos segundos la página principal de la academia se le presentó. Un logo dorado con fondo negro le dió la bienvenida.

 _Academia instrumental de Ome._

 _Horarios Inscripción Proximas plazas Contacto Lugar_

Cuando Sesshomaru le dió a _lugar_ , se abrió un mapa con la calle exacta de la academia, y en silencio la memorizó. Curioso releyó los horarios de las clases.

 _Miércoles 16:30-21:00h_

 _Jueves 16:30-21:00h_

 _Viernes 16:30-21:00h_

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. ¿Más de cuatro horas al dia? Con razón las callosas manos de ella le llamaron tanto la atención.

Espera ¿Por qué le importaba? Era una mera alumna como todas las demás, tan solo con la diferencia de que tenía malos modales y se saltaba las últimas dos horas de clase. Pero, por el resto todo normal, ¿no?

Apagando el ordenador y caminando hacia la sala al final del pasillo, pasó las manos por el piano pegado a la pared. Sonrió y se sentó.

Mañana sería otro dia.


	5. 5: Interés

**5 Interés**

Al día siguiente, cuando Sesshomaru empezó la clase, notó la silla vacía al lado de Higurashi. Sin darle importancia pasó las siguientes tres horas enseñando la lección como habitualmente.

El reloj dió las cuatro cuando Sesshomaru arrancó el coche dirección a su casa. Conduciendo, a medio camino decidió parar en el centro comercial más cercano. Una vez dentro se dirigió a la cafetería donde pidió un cafe y se sentó mientras hojeaba un libro de bioquimica. Pasados unos minutos una voz muy reconocida hizo levantar la mirada.

-¡Ah! Kagura, hacía tiempo que no venias a saludarme.

Yura sonrió y le sirvió a Kagura un zumo de naranja mientras ella se apoyaba y bebía.

-Estoy liada con el violín, la semana que viene tengo la actuación. -contestó removiendo el azúcar del vaso.

-Es verdad -Yura preparó un café mientras hablaba - ¿lo llevas bien?

-Hoy me he tenido que quedar en casa para practicar- suspiró - como siga faltando las clases acabaré suspendiendo.

Sesshomaru, quien oía la conversación, se mantuvo en silencio, sin querer llamar la atención.

-He de ir a comprar una nueva funda a la tienda de aquí al lado, tengo a Kanna en casa, así que tengo algo de prisa. Mañana te llamaré. - acabó rápidamente el zumo y salió.

-Adiós! - Yura sonrió.

Sesshomaru siguió a Kagura con la mirada sin que ella se diera cuenta y la vió entrar en la tienda musical frente a la cafetería.

Escasos cinco minutos después la vio salir con una bolsa en la mano, el logo de la tienda en ella. Apresurada, o eso notó Sesshomaru, Kagura caminó hacia la salida del centro comercial.

Kanna la recibió con una mirada sin emociones cuando Kagura entró por la puerta de casa. Dejando el violín sobre una cómoda de dirigió al sofá y se sentó a su lado.

¿Todo bien con Naraku?

Kanna asintió levemente.

Hasta la semana que viene no volverá a la ciudad.

¿Y porque diablos tiene que recogerte otra vez? - Kagura frunció el ceño.

Me dijo que...iría a verte a la actuación.

En ese momento, Kagura se congeló. Una descarga eléctrica le subió por la columna y noto la boca seca.

-¿ Porque?

Kanna no contestó.

-Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! Querrá el dinero, seguro. - Kagura se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo encerrándose en el. - ¡Hijo de puta!

Esa noche, Kanna durmió en el sofá mientras oía a su hermana llorar.

El sábado, Kagura decidió ir con Kanna a comprar algo de ropa. Con unas simples bermudas negras y un jersey beige, salió con su hermana hacia la calle más abarrotada de toda la ciudad. Pleno mes de diciembre y con todas las familias comprando regalos aportaba felicidad a las frías calles de Tokyo. Un par de días antes, Kagura recibió una llamada de su profesora de Ome, avisándola de que en la próxima actuación debía llevar un vestido negro largo.

-Y me lo tengo que pagar yo… - susurró de mala gana.

Pasadas un par de horas y con dos bolsas de ropa de invierno para Kanna, se dirigieron a la parada del bus.

-Toma Kanna, cuando llegues ordénate la ropa en el cajón de mi armario. He de ir a buscar el vestido y hace frío para que me acompañes. - dándole las bolsas y las llaves de casa, le plantó un beso en la frente y se despidió. - Enviame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa.

Kanna solo asintió.

Cuando Kagura entró en la tienda de vestidos, jadeó. Decenas de elegantes vestidos posaban sobre delgados maniquíes. Todas las tonalidades y formas imaginables presentes frente los ojos rojos de la mujer.

-Buenos días, ¿le ayudo en algo? - una dependienta bastante mayor sonrió a Kagura.

-Eh...sí, bueno, venía a buscar un vestido negro largo...para una actuación.

-¿Opera? -preguntó ella haciendo ademán de que la siguiera. Kagura asintió.

-Orquesta. - murmuró.

Se acercó a un gran armario que abrió y altas perchas con vestidos colgantes la saludaron.

-¿Qué instrumento tocas? - preguntó la mujer.

-El violín. - Kagura miró los vestidos uno a uno, tocando levemente con las yemas la seda. - Pero que no pase de 20,000 yenes. - La mujer asintió y escogió tres vestidos de caída recta que llegaban al suelo.

-Los probadores están al final del pasillo, soy Suzuki, llámame cuando acabes.

Sesshomaru caminó por las abarrotadas calles. Decidió olvidarse de su trabajo como profesor y se acercó a alguna que otra tienda para comprar un regalo a Rin.

 _Rin_

La sonrisa de la pequeña niña le iluminó la mente y sonrió por lo bajo de la nariz. Agradeció que estuviera con su madre mientras trabajaba en la Universidad, aún así, le daría algún regalo para fin de año.

Una silueta se cruzó frente a él haciéndole parar y miró profundamente a la mujer que cruzaba la calle entrando en una tienda de vestidos.

 _Kagura_

Frunciendo el ceño y suspirando, dio gracias a Dios por no haber sido visto por los ojos rojos y la siguió con la mirada. Estos últimos días se la encontraba hasta en la sopa. Pese a que las alumnas que tenía en su aula no tenían más de dieciocho años, supuso que Kagura tendría más. Veintidós aparentaba.

Durante unos segundos vaciló de si seguirla o ir a por el regalo de Rin. Desde el escaparate la vió elegir vestidos negros de gala.

 _-No es de mi incumbencia._ \- pensó, y se dirigió a la tienda de juguetes más cercana.

Kagura sonrió mientras se miraba en el espejo del probador. Negro como la noche y de caída recta hasta más allá del suelo, era el vestido perfecto. Un escote de hombros caídos y media manga hasta el codo resaltaba la blancura de su piel. Un pequeño cinturón negro le apretaba la cintura por el ombligo, modelando la curva de las caderas. Sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en días, se desvistió y salió a pagar.

-Veamos, unos zapatos…

Kagura se dirigió a la zapatería, justo delante de una tienda de juguetes infantiles. Entrando, miró los estantes repletos de zapatos de tacón.

Cuando Sesshomaru salió de la tienda de jueguetes con dos bolsas en la mano derecha, se miró el reloj.

13:32

Aún tenía que comprar un par de zapatos para él antes de dirigirse a casa. Suspirando y desabrochando el abrigo gris que llevaba, entró en la zapatería.

Kagura se sentó en uno de los bancos de la zapatería mientras tres pares de tacones descansaban en el suelo. Mientras se ataba la última correa estiró la pierna mirándola desde su perspectiva. Desafortunadamente, unos pies pasaron sin mirar el suelo, tropezando con la pierna de Kagura, quien la apartó corriendo, no sin antes mirar al hombre casi caer al suelo. Gruñendo, los ojos amarillos de Sesshomaru miraron a la culpable de tal zancadilla. Cuando los ojos rojos se toparon con el rostro irritado de su profesor, ella maldijo.

-Ultimamente te encuentro por todos sitios.

-Iba a decir lo mismo - susurró Sesshomaru bastante molesto. - como consejo, no estires las piernas en medio del pasillo.

Kagura chasqueó la lengua sin contestar. Sesshomaru se acercó al estante de zapatos de hombre y escogiendo dos pares de mocasines, se sentó al lado de Kagura a probarlos. Ella, sorprendida, lo miró por el rabillo del ojos. Desde el encuentro del auricular en clase no había estado tan cerca del él y el olor de su colonia inundó sus fosas nasales. Respiró profundamente y se deleitó mirandole las manos mientras se ataba los cordones de los zapatos. Los largos y elegantes dedos le hicieron divagar durante unos segundos. Frunció el ceño y se miró las suyas propias. Callos y llagas enrojecidas por todas las yemas de la mano izquierda como consecuencia de tocar el violín.

-En la farmacia de esta calle venden cremas para las heridas. - comentó Sesshomaru sin mirarla, mientras se desataba el zapato. Kagura dió un salto sobre el banco.

-¿Eh?

Sesshomaru calló y agarró su mochila de cuero. Abriendo un bolsillo, sacó un tubo blanco y se lo dió a Kagura.

-Tocando algún instrumento deberías tener esto. Por lo que veo o no lo tienes, o la que tienes no es de calidad. - Kagura frunció el ceño y agarró la crema de la mano de su profesor.

-Muy observador. - murmuró ella. Untando la crema en los dedos, acarició las heridas. Sesshomaru no quitó ojo de sus manos en todo momento. Unos segundos más tarde ella le devolvió el pequeño pote. - Gracias.

Por extraño que pareciese, Kagura noto un silencio cómodo junto a su superior. No era la típica incomodidad de encontrarse a tu profesor de compras, intentando evitarlo. Es más, logró estar agusto a su lado.

-Vivo pasada la universidad, puedo llevarte a casa si te apetece.

El shock hizo que Kagura abriera los ojos. Espera, espera, espera. ¿Sesshomaru estaba ofreciendo llevarla a casa? ¿En su coche?¿ A solas?

Un sonrojo subió por las mejillas y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eh...he venido en autobús, no hace falta. -articuló. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras, te noto cargada. - señaló la bolsa del vestido - supongo que aún debes comprarte los zapatos. -Ella solo asintió lentamente, embobada.

-Espérame aquí, voy a pagar. - se levantó y Sesshomaru suspiró mirando sus zapatos. Hoy no los compraría.

 _¿Porque se había ofrecido a llevarla?_

Cuando Kagura se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, le temblaban ligeramente las manos. El olor del perfume de Sesshomaru le llenó la nariz cuando él arrancó. Miró por la ventana las calles iluminadas de luces navideñas, mostrando naturalidad, evitando los ojos dorados.

-¿Qué instrumento tocas? -preguntó él.

-El violín. -Parados en un semáforo ella observó las luces rojas. - ¿he suspendido tus asignaturas?

Sesshomaru levantó las cejas, algo sorprendido de que sacara el tema escolar en un encuentro casual por la calle.

-¿Cuánto hace que tocas en la orquesta? - evitó contestar a la última pregunta.

-Desde los once. - Kagura tampoco presionó el tema de la asistencia y por parte agradeció que su profesor no contestara.- ¿Porque me preguntas ?

-Curiosidad- murmuró el. Kagura analizó sus manos mientras giraba el volante del coche, entrecerró los ojos y se atrevió.

-Tocas el piano.

Fue Sesshomaru quien se sorprendió ahora, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose los profundos ojos rojos que brillaban junto con las perlas de los pendientes que llevaba.

-Buena observación.

-Tienes los dedos de pianista. - sonrió ella. Cuando Sesshomaru paró frente al supermercado de delante de casa de Kagura ella se desató el cinturón y agarró las bolsas. - Gracias de nuevo -susurró casi para ella. Sesshomaru solo asintió. Antes de que cerrara la puerta para irse, lo oyó.

-Lunes esperame en el pasillo a las cuatro.

Y arrancó.

Kanna comió en silencio. Su hermana se dejó caer en el sofá, suspirando.

-Kanna. - la llamó. La niña solo la miró con el tenedor a medio camino de su pequeña boca. Kagura miraba fijamente un punto muerto del suelo - ¿Alguna vez has tenido una cita con un profesor?

Kanna no contestó. Kagura sonrió.


	6. 6: ¿Cita? ¡Cita!

**Hola! Siento muchisimo la espera! He tenido algunos problemas con los estudios (muuchos trabajos y demás) y tuve de dejar el fic a media. Pero ya he vuelto y subiré más seguidos los siguientes capitulos. Lo siento!**

 **Disfrutad:)**

 **6 ¿Cita? ¡Cita!**

-¿No estás preocupada? Tal vez debes hacer un examen extra, o recuperar. - Kagome se sentó en su silla, al lado de una Kagura un tanto nerviosa. No le había dicho sobre el encuentro en la calle el sábado. Le comentó que desde dirección le enviaron un mensaje sobre la reunión con Sesshomaru a las cuatro.

-No lo sé, tal vez. - murmuró ella. Cuando Sesshomaru entró en el aula y todos los alumnos se sentaron, Kagura siguió su figura hasta la mesa donde dejó sus cosas. Él no la miró en toda la lección. Y ella sudó frío hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

La alarma de fin de clases sonó, y todos los alumnos salieron del aula dirección a sus casas. Kagura se mantuvo en su asiento, esperando que el aula se ventilara. Kagome le dió un leve golpecito en la espalda.

-Suerte. - y se marchó.

Una vez todos los alumnos desaparecieron, pasaban diez minutos de las cuarto, y ella recogiendo la mochila y poniéndose el abrigo, salió al pasillo. Allí se lo encontró apoyado contra la pared de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados. Al verla, hizo ademan con la cabeza de que la siguiera y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó ella.

-¿Has comido?- preguntó el. Kagura , extrañada, negó con la cabeza. Sesshomaru solo asintió bajando por las escaleras hasta el aparcamiento. Kagura algo nerviosa se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

¿Conoces Greenpeace Food?-preguntó arrancando. Ella solo negó de nuevo.

Sesshomaru sonrió y condujo hacia el restaurante.

Una vez sentados en la mesa uno frente al otro, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que el teléfono de Kagura vibró.

' _¿No vienes a comer?'_

Mierda, Kanna la esperaba.

' _Comeré fuera hoy, me he olvidado de avisar. Tienes espaguetis en la nevera'_

Guardando el móvil de nuevo, miró a Sesshomaru a los ojos.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, no. Había olvidado que mi hermana me esperaba en casa para comer. - sacudió la mano en el aire y apoyó el codo en la mesa. - Bueno, hasta hace media hora tampoco lo sabía yo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-¿Debería llevarte a casa?

-Deberías avisar si íbamos a comer fuera. - rió ella.

-No se si hubieras aceptado si te lo hubiera dicho el sábado. - Sesshomaru ojeó el menú que tenían en la mesa. Kagura encarnó las cejas.

-¿Porque has querido quedar conmigo?

 _Mierda._ No te preocupes, Sesshomaru, evita la pregunta con otra pregunta, siempre funciona.

-¿Te pagan por hacer exhibiciones de violín?

Kagura frunció el ceño.

-Sí. - el hombre esperó a que continuara y ella suspiró, derrotada. - según el público que venga y según el tipos de actuación que haga me suelen pagar más o menos. Cada mes recibo un sueldo por ir a 'practicar'.- informó. Sesshomaru solo asintió. - ¿y tu?

Sesshomaru la miró con una cejas levantada. Kagura sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Tocas mucho el piano?

-Tengo uno en casa. - susurró. - Cuando me apetece paso las tardes.

Pasaron el mediodía agusto, comiendo y hablando entre ellos. Una vez llegó la cuenta, Kagura agarró la cartera para sacar un par de billetes. Cuando los digirió a la camarera que los iba a cobrar, Sesshomaru se adelantó y le entregó la tarjeta.

-¡Eh! Dijimos mitad-mitad.

Sesshomaru no contestó y asintiendo levemente a la camarera, se levantó.

-Te llevo a casa. - Kagura solo suspiró.

Estando en el coche Kagura recibió un mensaje de su hermana.

' _Ayuko me ha invitado a su casa a cenar, me traerán sus padres a la noche'_

Kagura tecleó.

' _Vale'_

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios rojos mientras miraba cómo el coche de Sesshomaru se acercaba a su portal.

-Oye -murmuró ella, en el fondo algo nerviosa - ¿te apetece pasar?

Sesshomaru, frío e impasible, vaciló unos momentos. Aparcó el coche y ambos salieron dirección al edificio.

-No tenemos ascensor, pero es el segundo piso.

Subiendo ella por delante, por un momento Sesshomaru maldijo el uniforme. ¿Tenía que ser tan corta la faldilla?. Cuando llegaron y Kagura abrió la puerta, un piso 'muy pequeño' para su gusto, le dio la bienvenida. Le llamó la atención el atril metálico al lado del sofá. Kagura se dirigió a la cocina la cual no estaba separada del comedor y vio a Sesshomaru acercarse a la partitura.

-¿Que tendrás que tocar en la próxima actuación?

Kagura preparó dos cafés.

-'Requiem de un sueño' No se si la conoces. - Kagura no lo vió, pero Sesshomaru asintió. La mujer de pelo negro se deshizo la coleta y se hizo un moño cómodo rápidamente, dejando los cafés en la mesita del sofá. Sesshomaru dio un suave gracias, y se sentó.

Se planteó durante unos segundos qué hacía en casa de una alumna, después de haberla invitado a comer. ¿era un pervertido?. Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza mentalmente y Kagura desapareció por el corto pasillo. Unos segundos más tarde salió con el violín en mano, sentándose en la mesa del comedor, procedió a limpiarlo.

-¿Haces el solo de la orquesta?- Kagura asintió.- Muestramelo.

-¿Cómo?- ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él. Sesshomaru no se inmutó. - ¿Quieres que toque la partitura?

-¿No me has oído? - levantando una ceja, suspiró. Kagura frunció el ceño y se levantó, obligando a Sesshomaru a centrar la atención en ella.

 _Bien, ya verás._ Pensó cruelmente _. Vas de superior mandando tocar una canción pero no sabes de lo que soy capaz._

-No te esperes un Ludovico, no estoy a su nivel.

Sesshomaru, sentado en el sofá, se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, sin dejar de mirarla. Sus manos, sus ojos rojos, el violín, los labios…

 _Espera, ¿los labios?_

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza y se fijó tan solo en la música. Los ágiles dedos de la chica se movían más que correctamente. Cuando volvió a fijarse en el rostro de la mujer, tenía los ojos cerrados, muy concentrada interiormente, y él sonrió.

Acercándose al final de la partitura, Sesshomaru vio cómo frunció el ceño levemente, entreabriendo los labios rojos, su cara haciendo un gesto de esfuerzo nada femenino. Vió como el sudor caía de su frente y como sus dedos temblaban, rindiéndose ante las últimas notas. Una gota de sangre salió de la yema y manchó el violín.

Suspirando, Kagura se descolocó el violín y miró a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te dije que fallaba las últimas notas.- Sesshomaru solo se levantó y fue a por su mochila, recogiendo la crema.

-Quédatela, hasta que las manos se hayan curado.

Kagura, sorprendida, aceptó y luego se miró el sangrante dedo, que había manchado las cuerdas del violín. Sentándose en el sofá, cogió un pequeño pañuelo y limpió la sangre. Durante unos minutos, nadie dijo nada. Kagura, algo molesta, decidió hablar.

-Me has dicho que toque pero no has dado tu opinión al acabar.

Sesshomaru, de pie, decidió beberse el café en silencio bajo la irritada mirada de Kagura. Cuando acabó, dejó el vaso sobre la mesita.

-Bastante bien. - susurró. Con una ceja levantada, la mujer se levantó, colocando las manos en las caderas. Un gesto bastante cómico, según Sesshomaru.

-¿Bastante bien el café o la actuación?

El hombre sonrió levemente y recogiendo sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta. Suspirando, ella lo siguió. Cuando se dirigía a la escaleras para bajar, Kagura, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, susurró.

-Me debes una actuación también.

Sesshomaru giró su cara hacia la mujer de ojos rojos. Calmado, asintió. -¿Vives con tu hermana?

Kagura levantó las cejas. Asintió.-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Puedes venir a cenar a casa mañana, si quieres.- Kagura sonrió, aceptando. - Te pasaré a buscar a las 7.

El golpeteo de sus zapatos por las escaleras fue lo último que escuchó mientras cerraba la puerta y, apoyada en ella, se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_


	7. 7: Primeras preguntas

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui tenemos el siguiente capitulo. Disfrutad!**

 **7 Primeras preguntas**

Al día siguiente, martes, Kagura asistió a clases. Se sorprendió a no ver a Sesshomaru durante sus horas de lección.

-¿No viene hoy a dar clase?- preguntó a Kagome.- El profesor Taisho.- Ella negó.

-Comentó en la lección anterior que tenía cosas que hacer. Nos dejan las horas de su clase para hacer ejercicios o estudiar.

Kagura se apoyó sobre sus codos en la mesa. Suspirando se sacó el auricular de sus bolsillos.

 _Al menos puedo aprovechar para practicar_. Pensó.

Empezando a repasar las notas de su libreta, unos ojos dorados le vinieron a la mente.

 _¿Eh?_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, borró esas imágenes. Se intentó concentrar en la partitura, en vano.

 _¿Porque justo ahora me viene su horrenda cara a la mente?_

Parpadeó, mirando las heridas de los dedos. Sonrió burlonamente.

 _Horrenda…_

Una vez salieron de clases, Kagome y Kagura caminaron por las frías calles de su barrio, el sol poniéndose en el horizonte.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a algún sitio esta noche? Ya que no tienes violín.- Kagome sonrió, inclinándose.

-Eh...bueno - _No se lo puedo decir_.- esta noche no puedo, Kanna está en casa y bueno, ya sabes, la cena y todo eso.

-Ah.. vale, no pasa nada. ¡Nos vemos! - y despidiéndose, cruzó la calle, dejando a Kagura de pie frente a su portal.

 _¿Por que tengo esta sensación?_

Sobre las seis, Kagura salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla blanca. Dirigiéndose a su habitación, justo enfrente del baño, se sentó en la cama. Kanna apareció asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo? -inquirió su hermana, levantando una ceja. Kanna solo se mantuvo con su estoica cara.

-Se te ve feliz últimamente.

-¿Perdona? - Kagura frunció el ceño. Kanna solo se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose de nuevo al sofá. La mujer se miró el rostro en el alargado espejo dentro del armario.

-Tonterías…-susurró.-Veamos, que tengo por aquí…-¿ _Debería ir elegante? ¿O una camisa ya estará bien? -_ Suspiró. -Kagura, esto no es una cita…-abrió los ojos - Espera, ¡si es una cita!

Kanna, desde el comedor, solo giró su cabeza hacia el corto pasillo, parpadeando confusa.

Kagura se estaba atando unos botines cuando sonó el interruptor.

-¡Kanna, no abras, ahora voy! - corrió, cojeando por tener tan solo un zapato puesto y descolgó el auricular de la pared. - ¿Hola?

-Te espero aquí abajo.- habló la voz. Kagura tembló de nervios.

-Enseguida bajo. - colgando, corrió de nuevo a la habitación a colocarse el otro botín. Echando una última mirada al alargado espejo de la habitación, respiró hondo, recogió las llaves de casa, el monedero, y salió de casa con un pequeño bolso rojo bajo el hombro.

-Kanna, la cena la tienes en la mesa, no me esperes despierta. - y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, poniendo en peligro tropezar. Una vez llegó al portal, abrió la puerta y el viento frío de la noche le dio la bienvenida. Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en el capó del coche, una camisa blanca y un polo negro encima, abrigado con una parka blanca. Los pantalones plisados grises, unas botas oscuras le protegían de la nieve.

Kagura se sonrojó y agradeció el cambio de temperatura como excusa. Se acercó a Sesshomaru.

-Hola.

Él solo se metió en el coche, abriendo por dentro la puerta de copiloto. Kagura entró, el calor del vehículo la acogió y ella se acomodó. Sesshomaru la miro de reojo y arrancó, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Durante los escasos veinte minutos de travesía, ninguno habló, pero tampoco encontraron incómodo el silencio. Conduciendo por las calles de Tokyo, Kagura visualizó un bloque de edificios blanco, de unas veinte plantas. Aparcando en el parking exterior, Sesshomaru guió a Kagura hasta el interior, hasta que pararon esperando el ascensor. Dispuesta a no aguantar más sus silencios, habló.

-¿En qué planta vives?

-Dieciocho. - las cejas de Kagura se levantaron. Cuando el ascensor llegó y se subieron, un gran espejo cubría la parte trasera y Kagura se observó disimuladamente. Un vestido negro ceñido hasta la rodilla y unas gruesas medias tupidas le abrigaron bien. La chaqueta roja que llevaba estaba húmeda aún.

El _cling_ de haber llegado a la planta superior les avisó, y ambos caminaron hasta una de las seis puertas de la planta.

 _Número 184 C_

Cuando Sesshomaru abrió la puerta con llave, los ojos de Kagura se abrieron en estado de shock.

 _No puedes estar hablando en serio._

Un gran comedor cubierto con una moqueta rojiza, muebles blancos, televisión de plasma...y un sinfín de detalles que para Kagura eran increíbles.

-¿Planeas mojarme el recibidor? - oyó hablar a Sesshomaru. Ella salió de su ensueño y volvió a su tono burlesco.

-Disculpa por mojarme los pies al caminar. - Cruzándose de brazos, entró y cerró la puerta.

-Deja el abrigo en esas perchas. Te dejaré unas zapatillas. - Desapareció por un pasillo cerca del comedor y Kagura colgó el abrigo, desabrochando las botas. Dejándolos de banda en la entrada, entró despacio al salón, observando todo a su alrededor. Asomándose al pasillo, iluminado por blancas luces del techo, pudo observar una gran habitación al fondo. En silencio y sin ver a Sesshomaru, caminó apresuradamente por el largo pasillo donde descansaban cuatro habitaciones y llegó a la última. Entreabriendo la puerta de madera blanca, una gran alfombra descansaba en el suelo, encima el mayor piano de cola que podría imaginar. Negro y reluciente, yacía inmaculado. Completamente maravillada, Kagura se acercó, pasando las yemas de los dedos por las blancas teclas.

-Se suele esperar en la sala de estar cuando llegas a casa de alguien.

Kagura dio un salto antes de mirar hacia la puerta. Sesshomaru yacía apoyado en el marco de la puerta del pasillo. Impasible como siempre.

-Tardabas demasiado. - se excusó ella. Saliendo de la habitación, se dirigieron al comedor, donde se sentó en el sofá. Sesshomaru le dejó en el suelo unas zapatillas. Dirigiéndose a la cocina le habló.

-¿Eres alérgica a algún alimento?

Kagura se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la cocina, observando a Sesshomaru preparar una ensalada de salmón y arroz con curry.

-No. - susurró apoyándose en la pared de la cocina, detrás de él. Inspirando hondo articuló. - ¿Por qué quieres quedar tanto conmigo últimamente?

Sesshomaru no contestó, irritando a Kagura con el silencio.

-¿No me vas a contestar?

-¿Por qué aceptas tu?

-¡No me contestes con otra pregunta!- gritó, claramente molesta. Sesshomaru siguió removiendo la salsa del curry con una mano en el bolsillo. Kagura maldijo en voz baja y se acercó a la nevera. Esta vez Sesshomaru la miró.

-¿Qué buscas?

Y esta vez, Kagura no le contestó, sacando una botella de agua.

-No voy a dirigirte la palabra hasta que no me respondas a la pregunta anterior. - dijo mientras se servía en un vaso. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-Aparentas cinco años con estas tonterias. - Sesshomaru estaba molesto.

-Veinti tres, para tu información . ¡Y yo al menos respondo las preguntas que me haces! ¡¿Tu que edad tienes para ser tan cobarde?!

 _Ugh, el nervio de ella._

Sesshomaru solo suspiró.

-Veinti nueve _para tu información_ \- Se mofó. Kagura esta vez lo miró algo sorprendida. Exhalando todo el aire de los pulmones con el vaso de agua en la mano, se mantuvo en silencio, calmando su mal humor. Sesshomaru continuó cocinando y hubo silencio durante largos cinco minutos.

-No lo sé. - dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Eh?

Sesshomaru inspiró, no dispuesto a repetir.

\- Sobre la pregunta de antes.

Esta vez fue Kagura la que mantuvo la respiración. Otros minutos de silencio hasta que Sesshomaru sirvió el arroz y la ensalada en el planto y lo sirvió en la mesa, Kagura sentándose frente a él en la mesa de cristal. Asombrada por la vista nocturna desde la alta ventana del comedor, sonrió.

Cuando empezaron a comer, ninguno dijo nada. Kagura, esta vez fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. - dijo removiendo la comida con los palillos.

 _Ni sé porqué estoy tan agusto contigo._

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Sesshomaru la miró fijamente.

¿Sobre las notas de mi asignatura?

Kagura se mordió el labio inferior. Ella asintió.

-¿Que quieres saber?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Um, bueno. Me es inevitable faltar los últimos tres días de la semana - mirando sus ojos doradas, carraspeó - así que…¿necesitaré hacer algún ejercicio extra o examen?

Sesshomaru pareció meditarlo unos segundos. Para Kagura fueron horas.

-Debería suspenderte por asistencia, ya que has superado las 4 faltas al mes. - informó, dejando los palillos sobre el plato. - Ya veré qué puedo hacer.

Kagura asintió lentamente, acabando de comer en silencio. Sesshomaru la observó en todo momento. Cuando los ojos rojos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con los amarillos, ella tembló.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó con la boca llena de arroz. Por un momento, al hombre le pareció divertido.

-¿Vives sola con tu hermana?

-Si.

-¿Y tus padres?

Mi madre murió hace seis años en un accidente de coche y mi padre anda por Osaka.

Sesshomaru levantó una ceja.

-Veo que te desagrada hablar de ello.

Kagura tragó la comida y se acomodó en la silla. Encogiéndose de hombros susurró.

Es un hijo de puta. - el albino se mantuvo en silencio, dejándola continuar - Cuando mi madre murió, mi padre se quedó con toda la indemnización y se gastó el dinero sólo para él y sus putas. - comentó asqueada. - Kanna y yo vivimos durante cinco años a las afueras de Tokyo en una casa muy pequeña y sin dinero.

El recuerdo la hizo estremecer. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

-Tuve que dejar el instituto y trabajé de camarera en un bar nocturno para poder ganar algo de dinero, pero Naraku siempre se lo quedaba.

-¿Y en solo cinco años tienes la universidad pagada y un piso propio?

Ella asintió, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

-Antes de que mi madre muriera me apuntó a la Orquesta donde actualmente trabajo. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis mi profesora de música me comentó que por cada concierto que hiciéramos bien, recibiríamos algo de dinero. Practiqué durante muchos meses el violín y en esa época llegué a lo más alto. Gané más de trescientos mil yenes al mes durante un año.

-¿Y tú padre?- Sesshomaru la vio encogerse.

-Ahorré en secreto y la mitad de mis ahorros pedí a mi profesora de Orquesta que los guardara en su cuenta bancaria. Naraku me pilló el resto un día buscando en cajón…-con las manos temblando, una cortina transparente le cubrió los ojos- ...fue lo peor.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, consciente del complicado tema que estaban tratando. Sin resistir a morderse la lengua, preguntó.

-¿Te pegó?- Kagura sonrió con amargura.

-Hasta que me escapé de casa.

Los puños de Sesshomaru se tensaron, tragó con dificultad mientras miraba a la mujer sentada frente suyo. Una ira incontrolable comenzó a surgir en su interior.

Suspirando, Kagura se levantó, negando con la cabeza, sonrió burlonamente a su compañero.

-Vamos, muéstrame el piano.

Sentándose en el borde del taburete negro, Sesshomaru se remangó el polo que llevaba hasta los codos. Kagura observó desde su lado derecho curiosa. Había visto mucha gente tocar el piano, es más, su compañera de orquesta toca cada tarde el piano cuando practican. Pero Sesshomaru es diferente. O eso pensó ella.

-¿Que vas a tocar?

Sesshomaru abrió la libreta de partituras frente suyo y ojeó, mirando los títulos.

-¿Alguna en especial? -le preguntó a ella.

-¿La que quiera? -Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

-Prueba.

Ella pensó. Sonriendo, se inclinó hacia su oreja.

Mh..Waltz número 2, de Dmitri…

...Shostakovich - término él. El escalofrío que le había subido por la espalda por la cercanía de la mujer y el susurro en su oreja desapareció. Y lo agradeció.

Sorpréndeme.

Y entonces, Sesshomaru, sin ni siquiera abrir partitura alguna, tocó a la perfección las notas. Kagura siguió con la mirada los finos dedos de Sesshomaru, entreabriendo la boca sin querer. Completamente relajado, las yemas blancas de sus pálidos dedos se deslizaron con gracia por las teclas blancas y negras. Sin ni siquiera acabar la canción, se detuvo.

No recuerdo la continuación.

Pero a Kagura no le importó. Sonriendo se acercó y colocó las manos donde las había dejado Sesshomaru. Él permitió que se sentara a su lado, en el pequeño taburete.

La tocaremos el domingo. Yo solo haré el violín, pero mi compañera acompañará. - apretando una tecla, pensó- veamos...la, fa, do..- presionó ambas manos. Un horrible sonido para toda oreja sensible sonó por la habitación.

No te defiendes muy bien con el piano. - se burló Sesshomaru. Kagura chasqueó la lengua y se levantó.

Se dirigieron de nuevo al comedor, sentándose en el sofá. Sesshomaru sirvió dos vasos y vertió licor en ambos.

-¿Te aprovechas de tu alumna borracha? - ella lo miró con desconfianza.

Tonterías. - susurró, bebiendo un poco de alcohol de su vaso. Kagura, dudosa, bebió un par de tragos y dejó el resto sobre la mesa. Mirándose el reloj de muñeca, suspiró. 10;45.

No debería tardar mucho en irme. Mañana hay clase. - levantándose para ir a por las botas, se detuvo y lo miró. - es verdad, no has venido hoy a clase.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.- rodando los ojos, se sentó en el borde del recibidor a colocarse los botines negros. Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, de pie a su lado. Ella levantó la vista. Cuando se levantó, le tendió un papel.

Guárdalo.

Kagura abrió el papel cuidadosamente doblado solo para encontrar un número de teléfono.

-¿Es tu número?

-Si tu padre se acerca a casa llámame e iré a buscarte. - la mente de Kagura reaccionó tarde, quedándose en blanco.

-¿Qu.. qué? Espera, ¿Porque te molestas siquiera?

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras me explicabas lo de tu padre me ha dado la impresión de que aún merodeaba cerca de ti o no lo habías superado.

Fue el turno de Kagura suspirar.

-Ambas…-Sesshomaru levantó una ceja. Kagura agachó la mirada mientras doblaba el papel y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

¿Pasa algo actualmente?

Quiere el dinero de la actuación del domingo.- contestó rápidamente. Los puños de Sesshomaru se tensaron de nuevo, y Kagura lo notó. - Voy a ir tirando, mañana ya nos veremos hasta que vaya a violín.

Esta bien.

Y saliendo por la puerta, ella esperó el ascensor. Miró a Sesshomaru, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Te llevaría, pero los controles de alcoholemia a esta hora llenan las calles.

-No te molestes - sonrió ella. Entró en el ascensor y desapareció. Sesshomaru cerró la puerta de su casa.

Cuando Kagura llegó a casa pasaban de las once y media y Kanna dormía. Poniéndose el pijama y desmaquillandose el poco rímel y pintalabios rojo que llevaba, se tumbó en la cama. La vibración de su móvil hizo que se incorporara hacia la mesita de noche. Levantó una ceja.

' _Número desconocido.'_

' _¿Has llegado a casa?'_

El pálpito del corazón le llegó hasta la garganta.

¿De verdad se estaba preocupando por ella? ¿De verdad ese trozo de hielo sentía preocupación?

Preocupación o…

' _se te ve feliz últimamente.'_

Kagura sonrió, apagando el teléfono y tapándose con la manta, cerca de Kanna.

Desde la otra línea, Sesshomaru se sentó en la cama, mirando el mensaje de Kagura recientemente enviado.

 _'Estoy bien'_

Sesshomaru dejó el móvil encima de su mesa del dormitorio, frotándose el puente de la nariz, se tumbó en la cama.

 _Qué mujer._


	8. 8: Salvada

**8 Salvada**

Al día siguiente, Kagura caminó junto con Kagome hacia la universidad. El día se había levantado sin sol, unas nubes grises cubrían el cielo y pequeños copos de nieve caían.

-Brrrr….- la chica más joven se acomodó la bufanda. - qué frío hace hoy.

Kagura asintió. Entraron al aula y se sentaron. La clase de matemáticas aplicadas pasó lentamente. Una vez sonó la campana y el profesor se fue, los alumnos aprovecharon para hablar entre ellos.

-¡Kagome!

La clase se giró hacia la voz proveniente de la puerta del aula. Un chico albino de no más de veinte años con el uniforme masculino y una gorra negra hacia atrás saludó a la chica. Kagura se fijó bien en su rostro. Ojos dorados.

-Inuyasha. - el chico se acercó a la mesa de Kagome, con Kagura al lado, observándolo. -¿Qué haces en este edificio si INEF es en el otro lado?

Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco.

-Sólo quería venir a visitarte.-susurró.- Em, bueno…¿Querrías ir a cenar a algún sitio esta noche?

Kagura ahogó una carcajada y Kagome se encogió.

-Sí, claro. A la salida nos vemos.- Inuyasha sonrió. Tan rápido como había entrado, salió.

-¿Ese es el hermano de Sesshomaru?- preguntó Kagura a Kagome. Ella asintió.

-Son hermanastros. - Kagome miró hacia la pizarra y vió al profesor entrar - hablando del rey de Roma.

Kagura dió un leve respingo cuando lo vio, pero Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible como de costumbre. Era profesor al fin y al cabo. No habría romance en la escuela, como en muchas series televisivas y Kagura lo agradeció.

A las dos de la tarde, Kagura agarró el violín y salió por la puerta, no sin antes dirigir una mirada a su profesor. Él no la miró.

 _-En tres días tengo la actuación_ \- pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Un dolor agudo en la sien creció mientras las paradas del regional se acercaban a Ome. Unos ojos rojos le taladraron la memoria y por un momento pidió que fueran de otro color.

Que fueran ámbar.

 ****Enhorabuena, chicas - una mujer que rondaba los sesenta aplaudió sentada a segunda fila de butacas vacías. Kagura retiró el violín de su dolorido cuello y agradeció las tiritas que se había puesto ese dia en las puntas de los dedos. - Kagura, recuerda afinar las últimas doce notas, hay un leve descenso que no logras corregir.

Kagura asintió lentamente, guardando el violín en su funda con cuidado. Se abrigó con la sudadera de la academia y se despidió de sus compañeras. El entrenamiento había ido muy bien hoy, se repitió mentalmente, permitiéndose sonreír un poco.

El problema lo tuvo luego, cuando salió hacia el exterior por la gran puerta negra que cubría el recinto de la academia. No recordó que le heló más; si el viento de pleno diciembre a las nueve de la noche golpeando en su rostro o ver a Kanna sentada en unos de los bancos de la acera de delante.

-¿Kanna?- preguntó en un susurró, muy confusa. La niña levantó la vista desde varios metros de distancia.

 _Espera, si Kanna estaba aquí…_

-Kagura. - Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y al principio vaciló antes de girar lentamente la mirada. - Ha pasado un tiempo, hija.

-Naraku - intentó recobrar la compostura lo más rápido que pudo, pero notó cómo le temblaba el labio inferior mientras decía su nombre. -¿Qué haces aquí?- escupió, frunciendo el ceño.

-No te preocupes, cariño. -la sonrisa que le dio le hizo estremecer - Solo venía a preguntar sobre la actuación de domingo. - Kagura cerró los ojos lentamente, apretando el agarre sobre la funda de su violín. - Para venir a verte.

-Y para llevarte todo lo que gane.

La mirada agria que le dirigió a su padre hizo que Naraku dejara de sonreír. Vio como fruncía el labio superior y en ese momento oyó la voz de la recepcionista.

-Ah, Kagura. No sabía que aún estabas aquí. - la mujer mayor caminó guardando las llaves del establecimiento, que ahora cerraba. Se paró frente a la pareja y sonrió inocentemente a Naraku. - Debes ser su padre.

-Un placer. - sonrió él. Kagura gimió internamente ante la falsedad de su progenitor. - He venido para preguntar sobre el horario de la actuación del domingo.

Kagura quiso huir.

-Oh, si _\- no, no se lo digas_ \- El aforo es limitado, pero recomendamos venir sobre las cinco para poder estar en butaca. A las seis menos cuarto empiezan los teloneros y a las seis ya sale la orquesta.

Naraku sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, nos veremos el domingo.

La mujer se fue, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y Kagura solo podía mirar al suelo. Naraku se acercó a su oído antes de caminar hacia su hermana pequeña.

-Adiós, Kagura. Kanna estará ansiosa de verte tocar.

No sintió como la nieve caía sobre ella, ni como el agua helada le subía por los talones de sus bambas mojadas. Lo que sí que sintió fueron las lágrimas que le calentaron las mejillas y seguidamente una chaqueta caer sobre sus hombros. Jadeó y miró por encima de su hombro, temerosa pero confusa a la vez.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada mientras la arrastraba hacia su coche, y ella no preguntó qué hacía allí. Recordó cómo le tendió un pañuelo y le hizo secarse las lágrimas mientras conducía hacia su casa. Recordó la moqueta roja y el piano de cola. Y también recordó la manta que le cubrió mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá.

Él no preguntó hasta pasadas un par de horas. Y a ella no le importó.


	9. 9: Malas excusas, buenas consecuencias

**9 Malas excusas, buenas consecuencias**

Le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente y ella la aceptó mientras se deshacía disimuladamente de la manta que le había cubierto los hombros la última hora. No necesitaba mimos ni un sofá cálido.

-¿Qué hacías allí?

Vio como Sesshomaru caminaba hacia una butaca y se sentaba, desabrochando los mocasines con una mano mientras la otra la apoyaba en su pierna. Durante la hora que llevaban en silencio Sesshomaru solo la había acomodado en el sofá, había encendido la televisión y se había encerrado en su dormitorio para hablar por teléfono. Kagura no oyó la conversación.

-¿Qué hacía tu padre allí?- Kagura estaba muy cansada como para insistir.

-Venía a preguntar los horarios del domingo.

La voz que oyó de la mujer fue ronca y algo rota. Cuando la miró a la cara ella cogía la taza con ambas manos. Aún tenía los calcetines mojados y la sudadera húmeda.

-¿Tienes a tu hermana en casa? - era una pregunta que debería haber hecho antes de traerla a su apartamento, pero prefirió tenerla sin riesgo a que su padre apareciera por casa de ella. Kagura negó.

-Se la ha llevado, supongo. - no hubo emoción en sus palabras y Sesshomaru frunció un poco el ceño.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres. - Kagura abrió un poco los ojos antes de mirarlo. Él suspiró mentalmente. - O puedo llevarte a casa, si así lo prefieres.

-Quedarme aquí no impedirá que Naraku aparezca el domingo allí. - murmuró, mirando la taza medio acabada de chocolate, casi frío.

-¿Hay riesgo de que aparezca mañana por tu piso? - _sí, sí que lo había_. Naraku ya la había amenazado, pero no lo suficiente. Si ella no estaba, él no podía entrar. Cada vez que quedaba para llevarse a Kanna se encargaba de esperarla en la acera de fuera con su coche negro. Kagura nunca permitió que Naraku entrara siquiera al portal del edificio.

Sesshomaru la vio estremecerse un poco.

-Esta bien. - susurró, sin mirarlo a los ojos. No se acobardaría - Pero mañana he de ir a casa.

-¿Y tu padre? -preguntó sin emoción. La preocupación estaba dentro. Kagura frunció el ceño notablemente.

-He de ir igualmente. Intentará contactar conmigo. Utilizará a Kanna en mi contra si no estoy al llegar.

Kanna era su punto débil. El único familiar que le quedaba y el más apreciado. Naraku era más que capaz de utilizarla de cebo para poder conseguir todo lo que quería de Kagura.

Después de prestarle un pijama dos tallas más grande que ella, Kagura no quiso cenar. Sesshomaru decidió comer un poco de arroz con carne en la pequeña pero lujosa mesa del comedor mientras su invitada miraba la televisión en silencio.

Cuando Kagura lo miró y sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los dorados, sonrió burlonamente. Como si todo lo de Naraku ya hubiera sido olvidado.

-Te gusto.

Sesshomaru detuvo la cuchara a unos centímetros de su boca durante escasos dos segundos. No sé sorprendió ni dió la satisfacción de que su alumna viera un rastro de nerviosismo en su impasible rostro. Siguió comiendo en silencio y Kagura frunció un poco el labio. Él se encogió de hombros pasados un par de minutos.

-¿Es una pregunta?

-Me encuentras atractiva.

Levantando una ceja, él se volvió a encoger de hombros y acabó de cenar. Se oyeron los platos mientras los fregaba con parsimonia. Kagura lo siguió con la mirada, pero dejó de sonreír. Cuando volvió al comedor se había quitado el jersey con el que la recogió y llevaba una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones largos marrones.

-¿Qué hacías allí? - repitió. Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado en el sofá y ella dobló las rodillas hacia su pecho. El sofá era suficientemente grande como para permitir que colocara los pies ahora tapados por la longitud de la prenda. - ¿Y cómo sabías dónde estaba?

-Sueles llevar la sudadera de tu academia cuando vas por la universidad.

-¿Has estado buscando información sobre mi orquesta? - ella frunció las cejas y los ojos se oscurecieron levemente. No iba a negar en ningún momento que agradecía que Sesshomaru hubiera llegado justo cuando Naraku se había ido, pero el hecho de ser observada o perseguida la hizo sentir muy incómoda. Ella no quería ser controlada por nadie. - ¿Qué hacías allí, Sesshomaru?

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre, pero no lo encontró ni atractivo ni emocionante. Las palabras expulsaban un veneno y los ojos lo miraban muy furiosa. Tenía derecho, él también se hubiera enfadado si alguien _desconocido_ supiera lo que hace y dónde va.

Estaba furiosa, ese hombre era muy difícil de descifrar. Ella se incorporó y alzó la voz

-Siempre evitas mis preguntas, me buscas y encima sabes todos mis horarios y dónde estoy en cada momento. ¡Estás invadiendo mi privacidad y ni siquiera me das una explicación válida!

-¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

La gota que colmó el vaso. Una neblina negra cubrió los ojos rojos de la mujer y Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula. Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso, o no de esa forma. Kagura se levantó y recogiendo su mochila se dirigió al lavabo a cambiarse de ropa de nuevo. No miró a su alrededor ni contempló el lujoso baño ni el brillante mármol. No se miró al espejo e ignoró las prendas mojadas que llevaba al principio. Dejó el pijama de Sesshomaru en la encimera del baño y cuando salió al comedor lo vio parado en el centro de la gran habitación. Estaba completamente quieto y estrechó los ojos hacia ella cuando pasó por su lado a recoger el bolso y el violín.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A cualquier lugar donde no puedas controlarme - no lo miró cuando se puso con dificultad las bambas pero lo notó caminar hacia ella, manteniendo la distancia.

No podía obligarla a quedarse ni prohibirle irse. Estaba molesta y eso produjo una presión en el pecho del hombre algo dolorosa de soportar. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la puerta de fuera abrirse. Ella salió al pasillo del edificio dirección el ascensor y él habló desde la puerta.

-Son más de las doce de la noche, es peligroso que vuelvas andando.

El metro estaba cerrado y nevaba. ¡Era más seguro quedarse en su apartamento!

-Me da igual. - No, no le dió igual. A Kagura no le daba miedo bajar hacia su casa de madrugada; había vuelto de noche sola muchas veces y si tenía algún problema correría. El verdadero terror era llegar a casa y que Naraku estuviera esperándola. O que Kanna estuviera allí, con Naraku. Vaciló mirando el botón del ascensor mientras los números subían hacia su piso.

-Te puedo llevar a casa en coche. - no, no quería llevarla a casa. Quería que se quedase a dormir en su sofá, que desayunaran en silencio la mañana siguiente. No quería que durmiera sola esa noche, sabiendo que su padre merodeaba por la ciudad. No quería que se encontraran en su piso y que la amenazara para quitarle el dinero.

-No necesito tu ayuda. - mintió. Y le dolió negarlo. Sí que necesitaba su ayuda, parcialmente. Él la había recogido varias horas antes. Había venido a por ella. Le había puesto la chaqueta en los hombros y la había acogido en su casa. - No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

El ascensor llegó y las puertas se abrieron. Tragó saliva mientras un pie entraba en la caja metálica.

-Kagura. - ella inspiró y su cuerpo se bloqueó cuando la oyó decir su nombre. No como cuando pasaba lista en clase o como cuando quedaron ese día en el pasillo para recordarle la asistencia en clase. Era completamente diferente. No quiso mirarlo pero se encontró haciéndolo. - Quería llevarte a cenar esta noche.

-Mientes. - murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño. Aún tenía medio cuerpo dentro del ascensor y los sensores de movimiento mantuvieron las puertas abiertas. Sesshomaru inspiró y expiró lentamente y Kagura lo oyó.

-Quería que vinieras a casa. - ante esa declaración Kagura no vió mentira en su voz. Vio sinceridad y vio los labios fruncidos de Sesshomaru en una línea recta. Salió del ascensor dando un paso hacia atrás y él relajó los hombros. La vió venir hacia él muy lentamente. - Cuando me dijiste que tu padre te quitaría el dinero el domingo, supuse que estaría bien que vinieras a casa a cenar, al menos.

Kagura frenó a un par de metros y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué este instinto protector conmigo?- Sesshomaru no contestó. Ya había hablado demasiado en escasos cinco minutos. Vió a Kagura caminar hacia él y cuando quiso apartarse para dejarla entrar, ella volvió a pararse, esta vez muy cerca. - No quiero que me controles, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se apartó de la puerta para dejarla entrar. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el sofá, Kagura con el pijama de él, ella habló.

-¿Vendrás a verme el domingo? - no estaba ilusionada. Sesshomaru no le había preguntado sobre su actuación, ni había sacado el tema últimamente. Él siguió mirando la televisión con su impasible carácter y ella no volvió a preguntar. Pasaron más de diez minutos escuchando las noticias hasta que oyó su voz ronca.

-¿A qué hora empieza? - le tomó por sorpresa pero disimuló. Ella se arropó con el propio pijama.

-A las seis, pero como no hay disponibilidad de reservar, dejan las puertas abiertas a las 5 para que la gente coja asiento.

Miró los grandes ventanales del comedor que daban a la iluminada ciudad nevada. Los copos eran espesos y formaron una neblina. No hacía excesiva calor en el comedor y no lograron empañar los cristales. De reojo miró a su profesor, un perfil más que perfecto y una nariz alargada pero del tamaño adecuado. Los ojos ámbar brillaron con el reflejo de la televisión. ¿O fue la nieve y la luz de la luna? Se mordió el labio y el reloj dió la una de la mañana. Notó como el sofá se movía cuando Sesshomaru se levantó.

-Es tarde. - agradeció que fuera viernes. Le tendió la manta de lana y le entregó un par de cojines. Eran mucho más cómodos que su almohada y el sofá más cálido que su cama. - No te quedes dormida con la televisión encendida. -fue casi una orden. Cuando dió media vuelta para dirigirse al pasillo ella lo agarró de la muñeca. No apartó la mano intrusa pero sí que entrecerró un poco los ojos. Kagura no supo si estaría molesto por el contacto o confundido.

-¿Vendrás a verme el domingo? - susurró y él se sorprendió que una faceta tan temblorosa hiciera presencia. Kagura siempre era una mujer sarcástica y burlona. Tenía mal humor y no tenía paciencia para aguantar a gente como él. Pero ahora parecía que le temblaba el labio inferior. Tuvo que mirarle los ojos por si tenían una pelicula aguada y suspiró de alivio interiormente al no verla.

Le acarició la mejilla con lentitud, como pidiendo permiso. Kagura apretó la mandíbula y luego la relajó. Se incorporó colocando las rodillas en el sofá y mirando hacia arriba mientras él se encorvaba hacia sus labios.

No fue un beso feroz ni profundo. Solo rozaron los labios. Cuando Sesshomaru se separó y ella soltó el agarre de la muñeca él murmuró:

-Me quedaré contigo en tu casa hasta el domingo.

A Kagura no le pareció una amenaza. Asintió, consciente de que quería tenerla cerca por si Naraku decidía acercarse demasiado. No le pareció buena idea, pero en ese momento no le importó que Sesshomaru se ofreciera a ayudarla y a protegerla.

-No necesito ayuda de nadie - no lo dijo con el aire burlón, lo dijo con suavidad. Sesshomaru se incorporó y ella se sentó lentamente, leyéndole los ojos que tanto le intimidaban.

-No podrás afrontar a tu padre sola. - Era una realidad dolorosa.

-Que te vea conmigo puede empeorar las cosas- dijo ella, bajando la voz. - No impedirá que se lleve el dinero.

-¿Porque no denuncias? Tienes tu propia casa y tus propios gastos, no tiene derecho a acosarte de esa manera. - Kagura se burló mentalmente ante la similitud de Sesshomaru con el hecho de acosar a la gente, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Tiene muchos contactos. -resumió. Un terror creció en su interior.

-Mi padre también. - eso sorprendió a Kagura. Frunció el ceño, claramente irritada y cansada.

-No quiero que te metas en mi familia, Sesshomaru. Eres un profesor, no un tutor privado. No quiero que tu familia y Naraku tengan nada que ver. Puedo afrontar mis problemas yo sola, como he estado haciendo tantos años.

Sesshomaru no habló y la miró a los ojos en silencio. Kagura apartó la mirada y se tumbó en el sofá de lado, cubriéndose con la manta hasta los hombros. Estaba molesta, pero él le colocó la mano en la mejilla desde arriba, ahuecandola con un poco de ternura. Ella colocó su mano sobre la suya en un suave apretón. Cuando él se fue a su habitación, ella tuvo frío.

Tuvo frío, pero no tuvo miedo.


	10. 10: Asuntos familiares

Hola de nuevo! Aqui teneis el nuevo capitulo! A partir de aqui las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes. Espero que les guste:)

 **10 Asuntos familiares**

Cuando abrió los ojos oyó a Sesshomaru haciendo el desayuno. No recordó las cortinas sobre los ventanales y supuso que las había corrido él. El cielo estaba nublado y hacía más frío que ayer. Sesshomaru entró al comedor con una bandeja con un bol de cereales y un zumo de naranja. No había cenado la noche anterior y el estómago gruñó ante el olor a comida. Dió un ligero gracias e intentó desayunar sin parecer desesperada.

-Cuando acabes iremos hacia tu piso. - su voz era algo ronca, como si acabara de despertarse. Ella asintió. No podía saberse cuándo aparecería en su portal, o cuando decidiría hablar con ella. No podía esperarse nada aún.

Sesshomaru condujo hacia su portal y notó como Kagura se estremecía mientras miraba nerviosamente desde la ventana del copiloto su propia calle de un lado a otro. Sesshomaru apagó el motor y Kagura dió un salto, algo avergonzada. Cuando entraron todo estaba en orden. Naraku no tenía sus llaves de casa y Kanna podía asegurar que no se las daría. Mentiría si hiciera falta, como ha estado haciendo todos estos años.

Eran las doce de la mañana cuando llamaron al teléfono. Sesshomaru, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor giró la cabeza hacia el sonido. Kagura se levantó del sofá vacilante y el albino vio cómo le temblaban las manos cuando cogió el aparato.

-¿Diga?- Sesshomaru se acercó por detrás y Kagura jadeó en silencio al sentir su pecho contra su espalda. Antes de que la otra persona pudiera contestar, apretó el botón de altavoz.

 _-Kagura._

Ella se estremeció y fulminó a Sesshomaru con la mirada. Él solo colocó un dedo en los labios, pidiendo silencio.

- _¿Kagura?_ -repitió. La voz era profunda y hacía eco.

-Naraku. - mantuvo su carácter burlón ante él. No podía sospechar ni debía mostrar debilidad. -¿Qué quieres ahora? - Sesshomaru se apoyó contra la pared del comedor con los brazos cruzados. No apartó la mirada de Kagura en ningún momento.

 _-He de comentarte un par de cosas en persona._ \- ella cerró los ojos lentamente, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño - _Iré con Kanna sobre las dos, quedamos en la cafetería frente tu acera._

-¿Te llevarás a Kanna de nuevo? - no sabía qué preguntar y optó por lo más sencillo. Lo oyó respirar a través del altavoz.

 _-Te la daré el domingo, cuando salgas de la actuación._

Cuando colgó, Kagura casi dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. Sesshomaru la vio masajearse el puente de la nariz mientras apoyaba una mano en la mesa de pared donde reposaba el aparato telefónico.

-Siempre se acaba saliendo con la suya.

-Puedes llamar a la policía -Kagura negó antes de que pudiera continuar. - Si les avisas sin que tu padre se de cuenta…

-¡No! - se arrepintió al momento de alzar la voz. - No, Sesshomaru, no puedo llamar a la policía.

No podía arriesgarse de que Naraku hiciera algo con Kanna. Era su punto débil, lo único que conservaba de família de lo que estaba orgullosa. Kanna era adoptada, pero su madre la crió junto a Kagura con un amor que cada día que pasaba echaba más de menos. Maldito Naraku y maldita toda su vida.

-¿Cuantas veces? - preguntó él. Se le veía serio y Kagura juró verlo también irritado. Ella lo miró interrogante. - ¿Cuántas veces te ha quitado el dinero?

-Cinco veces. - murmuró ella, como si Naraku la estuviera escuchando. - Cinco veces en siete años.

Sesshomaru se esperaba más, pero no preguntó la cantidad. Kagura vivía sola (o con su hermana la mayoría del tiempo), se pagaba la luz, los estudios, la academia… Con tan solo veintitrés. Sesshomaru había tenido más suerte; hijo de directores empresariales había heredado una gran fortuna, pese a que su padre se hubiera divorciado hace dieciocho años de su madre y hubiera tenido otro hijo con una tal Izayoi, no estaba descontento con su vida. Vivía solo y unas veces al año Rin venía a visitarlo. No tenía problemas económicos tampoco.

Kagura miró el reloj. En dos horas estaría en el bar, con un café que seguramente tendría que invitar ella y con Naraku sonriéndole falsamente para amenazarla con un dinero que aún no había ganado.

-Puedes quedarte aquí mientras hable con él.

-No. - ella lo miró extrañada, él se cruzó de brazos. - Bajaré contigo a la cafetería.

-¡No!- gritó ella. - No puedes venir conmigo. Si Naraku ve que vengo con alguien desconocido tendré muchos problemas.

-No puedes dejar que te quite el dinero toda tu vida.

-Dejó de pegarme hace años - murmuró, amargamente. - Si no le doy el dinero Kanna saldrá perjudicada, si se lo doy tal vez en un año me dejará en paz y no lo veré en meses. - Ella no se dió cuenta, pero se abrazó a sí misma y Sesshomaru lo vió. - Prefiero darle lo que gane en esta actuación que no arrepentirme toda la vida por unos miles.

-Unos miles..-sonrió él, falsamente. - Unos miles, Kagura. ¿Te das cuenta que eres una marioneta?

-¡Callate! - apretó los puños a ambos lados y lo fulminó con la mirada. - ¡No sabes nada de él, no sabes nada mi vida ni por lo que he pasado! - una película acuosa cubrió los ojos rojos - ¡No hay manera de que me deje en paz, Sesshomaru!

No sintió miedo en ese momento, no sintió miedo al recordar a su padre amenazarla con la vida de su hermana. Pero la rabia y la frustración crecieron cuando Sesshomaru se interpuso para intentar ayudarla. ¡Iluso! Era un iluso pensando que la ayudaría como una princesa en apuros…

Kagura casi obligó a Sesshomaru a quedarse sentado en el sofá. Aseguró que volvería en menos de una hora y que ni se le pasara por la cabeza bajar a la cafetería. Él asintió y ella bajó las escaleras dando un portazo. Cuando se quedó solo en ese piso tan pequeño caminó hasta la habitación de Kagura y abrió varios cajones. Le costó escasos minutos encontrar un certificado de ingreso en la escuela de primaria de Tokyo; no era de Kagura, pero el nombre de su hermana fue suficiente. Volviendo a ordenar la habitación y sacando el móvil del bolsillo, marcó.

 _-¿Sesshomaru?_

-Necesito que busques información sobre un hombre.- la voz de la línea pareció dudar un poco.

-¿ _Ha pasado algo?_

-No, sólo quiero que busques información personal.

- _Bien, dime su nombre._ \- la voz de su padre era grave pero segura.

-Naraku. - las palabras aterrizaron duramente sobre el teléfono móvil - Naraku Kumo.

Kagura entró en la cafetería y las piernas le temblaban. Se burló de sí misma; anteriormente no se había asustado tanto cuando Naraku le quitaba el dinero. Y hoy tampoco pasaría nada malo, era lista y había ahorrado lo suficiente como para no tener problemas una vez le entregara lo que ganara. Vió su cabellera negra de espaldas a ella y también la figura pequeña de su hermana. Respirando profundamente se acercó como de costumbre y se sentó frente a él. Naraku no sonrió, pero cuando el camarero se acercó, él levantó un poco las comisuras de la boca.

-Un café solo para mi y un zumo de naranja para la pequeña. - Kagura quiso vomitar - ¿Y tu, querida?

-Nada, no me apetece nada. - Naraku entrecerró los ojos hacia su hija mayor y Kagura se mordió el labio inferior - Bueno, póngame un _capuccino._

El camarero asintió y haciendo una leve reverencia se dirigió a la barra. Naraku volvió la mirada a Kagura y apoyó los codos en la mesa, sonriendo con sorna.

-Y bien, Kagura, ¿qué tal te va la academia?¿Y la universidad?

-Prefiero que vayas al grano, tengo cosas que hacer en casa.- escupió. Naraku resopló, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien, si eso quieres…- su padre rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta gris y le entregó un papel. - Esta es mi nueva cuenta bancaria, cuando el domingo te ingresen el dinero, me harás la transferencia.

Kanna miró a su hermana y la vio fruncir el ceño. Kagura se guardó el papel y el camarero entregó las bebidas sobre la mesa.

-Esta bien.

-¿De cuanto estamos hablando? - Naraku se colocó el vaso de café sobre los labios.

Kagura se frotó el puente de la nariz mientras un dolor de cabeza crecía cada vez a más.

-No lo sé aún…- la taza de café de su padre se colocó suavemente sobre el plato que la acompañaba y Kanna bebió el zumo con una pajita de colores.

-Entonces quiero una copia del ingreso y la transferencia al momento.- ordenó él. Ella ni siquiera asintió. La frustración le volvió a crecer desde dentro y oyó a su padre y su hermana levantarse sin mirarla. Ella se tapó la cara con las manos, los codos apoyados en la mesa.

El _capuccino_ no se probó y Kagura, sin fuerzas siquiera, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa antes de volver a casa.


	11. 11: Un collar falso y un restaurante

Hola de nuevo! Aquí tenéis el siguiente cap! Es algo más largo, espero que lo disfrutéis:)

 **11 Un collar falso y un restaurante italiano**

Sesshomaru se incorporó del sofá cuando oyó la llave entrando en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Kagura entró con normalidad, dejando el abrigo en una percha a su izquierda y quitándose los botines con los talones. Sin siquiera colocarse unas zapatillas de casa, se dirigió a su habitación pasando por un estoico Sesshomaru.

Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de mirar a la mujer de arriba a abajo, consciente de que nadie la golpearía en una cafetería delante de tanta gente. Pasados unos minutos Kagura salió con un pijama de invierno y se deshizo la coleta para arroparse el cabello en un moño.

-¿Qué quieres para comer?- pasó frente a Sesshomaru y entró en la pequeña cocina americana junto al comedor. Él la miró seriamente y ella evitó sus ojos dorados. -¿Te apetece arroz con curry?

-¿No me vas a explicar qué habéis hablado?- casi la interrumpió. Kagura rebuscó en los cajones los ingredientes. Sesshomaru frunció un poco la nariz y la vio dudar un poco.

-No hay nada que contar. - cuando el agua empezó a hervir le vertió dos vasos pequeños de arroz. Se apoyó en la encimera de espaldas y lo miró. - Me ha dado su cuenta bancaria para que le ingrese el dinero, punto.

La vio algo molesta, pero tal vez apática era el mejor término. Kagura cocinó en silencio mientras Sesshomaru estaba apoyado en la pared del comedor, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-¿Cómo llevas la actuación?- ella sonrió un poco.

-Bien.- cuando sirvió la comida en los platos Sesshomaru la ayudó a colocarlos en la mesa.

El teléfono volvió a sonar al cabo de media hora, cuando ambos recogían la cocina.

-¿Otra vez?- ella se secó las manos con el delantal que llevaba y caminó acelerada hacia el comedor. Él la siguió.

-No lo sé.-dudó un poco antes de descolgar el aparato. -¿Diga? - Sesshomaru se colocó de nuevo detrás suyo y cuando su dedo se dirigió de nuevo al botón de _altavoz_ , ella le dió una palmada en el dorso de la mano.

- _¿Kagura?_ \- suspiró de alivio al oír la voz.

-Kagome. -saludó. Sesshomaru ladeó un poco la cabeza y ella tapó la parte baja del teléfono. - Mi compañera de clase, Higurashi. -Asintiendo lentamente, se apartó de ella y volvió a la cocina.

- _¿Todo bien? Quería llamarte, veras..._ \- Kagome dudó un poco pero Kagura oyó una voz un tanto familiar de fondo.

-¿Estás con alguien? - levantó una ceja y Sesshomaru volvió a acercarse, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

- _Eh...no, yo.._ \- hubieron unos segundos de silencio en la línea y Kagura levantó las cejas. - _¡No! ¡Inuyasha no toques ese jarrón!_

Sesshomaru miró a Kagura y ella abrió un poco la boca.

-¿Estás con Inuyasha? - los labios rojos se curvaron un poco hacia arriba, Sesshomaru levantó una ceja mientras se acercaba.

- _No…, bueno, yo…_ \- el sonido de un cristal roto se oyó de fondo y la voz de Kagome tartamudeó unos instantes. - _¡Inuyasha! No me lo puedo creer. ¡Has roto el jarrón de mi abuelo!_ \- Sesshomaru apretó el botón de altavoz sin que Kagura interfiriera.

-¡ _Ha sido sin querer, Kagome!_

 _-¡Eres tonto! -_ Kagura sonrió ante la escena que ambos estaban escuchando. Sesshomaru suspiró y le arrebató el teléfono a Kagura. Ella negó con la cabeza y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Escucha - Kagura negó aún más mientras intentaba quitarle el teléfono a Sesshomaru. - ¿Está mi hermano ahí?

-Sesshomaru…- ella frunció el ceño y él la miró divertido, levantando más el codo para evitar que la mujer interfiriera.

- _¿Eh? ¿Tu hermano?_ -Kagura oyó a Kagome jadear. Oh, tierra trágame… _.- Espera…¡Profesor Taisho! ¿Qué…?_

 _-_ Dile al inútil de mi hermano que deje de comportarse como un crío en casas ajenas. - se oyeron los pasos de Inuyasha caminando hacia una Kagome muy sorprendida. - Y que me llegan resultados de exámenes de INEF. Así que estudia, Inuyasha, antes de que hable con papá.

Sesshomaru le tendió el teléfono de nuevo a Kagura quien lo miraba entre sorprendida y sonrojada. Oyó quejas de su medio hermano pero la mujer silenció el altavoz, centrándose de nuevo en la conversa con Kagome.

-Eh, lo siento, Kagome. ¿Qué decías?

 _-¡Está el profesor Sesshomaru en tu casa! ¿Qué está pasando, Kagura?_ \- la mayor suspiró.

-No es nada Kagome, en cuanto nos veamos ya te explicaré. -mintió. -¿Que tenías que decirme?

 _-Eh...bueno, verás. No podré ir mañana a verte. -_ Kagura cerró los ojos y Kagome vaciló _.- Sé que te hacía mucha ilusión pero Inuyasha tiene un examen de prueba física mañana a la tarde en el campus de la universidad. Lo siento mucho, Kagura._

-No importa. - frunció un poco el ceño e intentó sonreír, como si estuviera presente. - Ya te explicaré.

 _-¡Sí! Si alguien te graba en video querré verlo. ¡Mucha suerte, Kagura!_

-Adiós. - Colgó sin dejar despedirse a Kagome. Fulminó a su compañero con la mirada cuando dejó el teléfono sobre la pequeña cómoda. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué era eso?! ¡Estaba intentando ocultar a Kagome que quedaba contigo!

-No deberías preocuparte por eso. - se sentó en unos de los brazos acolchados del sofá ante una irritada Kagura.

-¡Pero tú sí! Si alguien se entera que estás en mi casa puedes tener problemas. - mordiéndose el labio inferior se frotó el puente de la nariz, el dolor de cabeza incrementó en los últimos minutos. Sesshomaru ladeó un poco la cabeza, consciente.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Kagura caminó en silencio hasta sentarse en el extremo opuesto del sofá a donde estaba Sesshomaru. Dejándose caer, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de evitar todo tipo de pensamiento.

Llevaba, tal vez, los peores días de su vida en los últimos años; empezando por el molesto tema de su padre, el dinero de la actuación, Sesshomaru deambulando por su alrededor sin saber por qué...y la orquesta de mañana. Un agudo pinchazo creció en su frente y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos, sus codos sobre las rodillas. Sesshomaru no apartó la mirada de la dolorida mujer y se levantó hacia la cocina.

-No hay manzanillas ni tilas…- murmuró ella. Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta, curioso de cómo sabría ella lo que estaba pensando hacer. -En el primer cajón de la izquierda hay aspirinas. Si eres tan amable de traerme un par…

Le tendió el vaso con agua efervescente y ella lo bebió rápidamente. Sentado a su lado, Sesshomaru miró el reloj de muñeca y luego se dirigió a ella.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?

Kagura abrió los ojos y miró estupefacta a Sesshomaru. Él entrecerró un poco los ojos como diciendo ' _qué'_

-¿Porqué…?

-Son las cuatro de la tarde y no hay nada que hacer en casa -le interrumpió, estoico como de costumbre - no te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué te gustaría hacer, pero podemos ir a donde tú quieras - Kagura abrió un poco la boca y luego sonrió burlonamente, como de costumbre. - Han sacado una película nueva de misterio que...

-No me gusta el cine - se incorporó y se acercó a él -ya sabes algo más sobre mí.

Colocó una mano sobre la de Sesshomaru y le besó suavemente en la comisura, haciendo que él girara la cabeza para profundizar el beso. Cuando le colocó la mano libre en la cintura y la sentó sobre sus muslos ella jadeó.

-Si prefieres perder el tiempo aquí…-Kagura se sonrojó y le colocó las manos en el pecho, separándolo de ella. Él levantó una ceja sin apartar las manos de sus caderas.

-V-Vayamos al centro…-balbuceó, provocando una leve sonrisa a Sesshomaru -He de comprarme...un collar que vaya a juego con mi vestido.

Eso pareció convencer a Sesshomaru, quién se levantó y dejó a Kagura de pie a su lado. Ella salió disparada a su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa e intentar bajar el color rojizo de sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru condujo hasta las calles más abarrotadas de todo Tokyo cuando ya el atardecer se asomaba por el horizonte. La nieve yacía sobre la acera creando una capa blanca que se iluminaba por las luces navideñas.

-Hay una joyeria bastante barata aquí- Kagura le guió dos calles hasta entrar en el establecimiento. Sesshomaru la acompañó por la tienda, mirando de reojo los precios de los anillos, pulseras y collares que había bajo las vitrinas transparentes.

Kagura señaló un collar de plata con una piedra roja en el centro.

-¿Qué te parece este? Está bastante bien de precio…- Sesshomaru frunció un poco el ceño.

-Es de plata, pero la piedra es falsa. - Ella rodó los ojos.

-Ya soy consciente, está bien de precio, tampoco me puedo permitir una piedra preciosa. - Kagura levantó un poco la mano hacia una dependienta que ordenaba unos cajones. La mujer la miró y asintió mientras murmuraba ' _enseguida voy'_.

Sacó el dinero de la cartera y lo colocó sobre la vitrina cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

-¿Diga? ¿Hola? - resopló y se dirigió a Sesshomaru- He de salir a la calle que no tengo cobertura, ¿te importaría recogerlo tu? Está el dinero justo.

El hombre asintió y Kagura salió de la tienda. Cuando la dependienta se acercó Sesshomaru señaló el collar.

-Este, pero me gustaría que la piedra fuera un rubí.

-Claro, pero el precio subiría mucho más - Sesshomaru asintió y le dió su tarjeta de crédito. Guardó el dinero de Kagura en un bolsillo y la mujer le tendió el collar ahora envuelto en una pequeña caja de cartón dorada. - Muchas gracias, que pase un buen dia.

Kagura colgó el teléfono justo cuando Sesshomaru salía por la puerta de la tienda.

-Ah, gracias. - recogió la caja y la guardó en el bolso. - No necesito comprar nada más.

-Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí. - Kagura levantó las cejas y Sesshomaru hizo ademán con la cabeza para que la siguiera. - ¿Te apetece cenar algo en especial?

-No voy muy bien de dinero como para gastarmelo en un lujoso restaurante del centro de Tokyo - bufó ella.

-No te preocupes por el precio. - dijo cuando giró la calle y un logo amarillo les iluminó.-¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

Kagura dudó un momento antes de parpadear.

-Eh… no lo sé. - se acercó al menú que había pegado en la pared justo al lado de la puerta del restaurante.

-¿No lo sabes? -levantó una ceja y guardó las manos en los bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Nunca la he probado.- eso sorprendió a Sesshomaru. Pese a vivir en japón, habían muchos restaurantes italianos por la zona y la gente solía salir a comerla ya que agradaba bastante a los nipones.

-Entremos, entonces- Sesshomaru se adelantó y Kagura lo siguió por detrás. El mesero les dió una mesa algo alejada de la multitud con una vela en el centro. Kagura observó curiosa el ambiente y cuando el camarero le dió las cartas Sesshomaru pidió un _Tedeschi_ , algo que Kagura no logró entender.

-No conozco la carta ni sé leer las letras latinas.- murmuró, algo avergonzada.

-¿Quieres que pida la carta en japonés? - Sesshomaru no levantó la mirada del papel.

-¿Sabes leer italiano? -le preguntó sorprendida. Él asintió. - ¿En serio?

-Sí. - colocó la carta en el centro y leyó en voz alta hacia ella mientras seguía con el dedo las letras. - La mayoría es pasta con alguna salsa. ¿Hay algún ingrediente que te guste en general?

-Um, no lo sé. Suelo hacerme curry con el arroz. - susurró ella, sin apartar la mirada de las ilegibles letras.

-¿Te gusta la crema? ¿Y los champiñones? - ella asintió. La vió levantar las cejas y señalar la palabra _formaggio._

-¿Esto es queso? -preguntó. Sesshomaru asintió - Recuerdo que en una partitura una amiga escribió queso en italiano porque tenía examen de lengua italiana el día siguiente.

-¿Quieres pasta con queso? -ella asintió lentamente. - Bien.

Cuando el camarero se acercó a entregar el vino Sesshomaru pidió los platos.

- _Un 4 formagg_ i para ella y _pesto_ para mí. - el chico joven asintió y se marchó hacia la cocina. Kagura apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y miró a Sesshomaru, quién servía un poco de vino en ambas copas.

-Antes dijiste que no sabías nada de mí. - Sesshomaru la miró en cuanto dejó la botella sobre la mesa -pero sabes más que yo de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber? - ella se encogió de hombros.

-Háblame de ti, trabajas como substituto de una Universidad de biología, tienes el pelo blanco, eres rico…Ah, es verdad, ¿no te molesta todo el rato el pelo suelto? Lo tienes muy largo - se incorporó hacia un lado de la mesa, mientras le miraba el cabello. - Es extraño que la gente no se pare contigo a hacerse fotografías…

-A diferencia de ti, la gente suele tener más respeto. - Kagura rodó los ojos y volvió a su postura.

-No me has negado que fueras rico. ¿Tus padres son jefes de alguna empresa?

-Son los responsables de dos empresas importantes de Japón. Son internacionales, así que reciben dinero tanto de Europa como de América. - la mujer abrió un poco la boca.

-¿E Inuyasha también? Me comentaste si mal no recuerdo que tu padre se divorció y se casó con otra mujer. - el hombre afirmó en silencio y Kagura notó que era mejor evitar el tema familiar.

El camarero apareció con los platos y los colocó sobre la mesa. Kagura saboreó la salsa y se maravilló con la textura y el sabor.

Llevaban medio plato comido cuando el teléfono de Sesshomaru sonó. Se levantó y salió un momento del restaurante.

-¿Qué?

 _-He buscado la información que me pediste, pese a que me ha costado mucho encontrarla._

-¿Y bien? - miró a la mujer de ojos rojos que se esperaba sin comer. - No tengo mucho tiempo.

 _-¿Estás en una cita?_ \- Sesshomaru suspiró, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Acelera papá, antes de que cuelgue. - oyó la risa de su padre y luego carraspeó.

- _Está bien, está bien. El hombre que se llama Naraku Kumo es un hombre de negocios que trabaja sobre una mafia importante de criminales de Japón. Vive en Osaka bajo un apellido falso._

-¿Banda de criminales? ¿Y sobre su familia ?

- _No se sabe nada de sus padres, pero tiene dos hijas, una niña pequeña y una mujer algo más mayor. Hay algún que otro problema con la custodia de la hermana, pero por lo demás…._

-¿Y qué sabes sobre el tema económico?- su padre dudó un momento.

- _Mh, es difícil encontrar esa información sin que se dé cuenta. Recibe una vez al año unos cuantos miles de una cuenta desconocida, pero se dedica a trabajar con mafias para ganar dinero._

-Bien, me es suficiente.

 _-Ten cuidado si tratas de lidiar con ese individuo, no le costará nada hacerte desaparecer de este mundo con tan solo saber tu nombre._

 _No pasará_ , pensó Sesshomaru mientras se despedía de su padre y volvía al restaurante.

-¿Ha pasado algo? - él negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia mientras se sentaba frente a Kagura - Se te nota pensativo.

-Cosas del trabajo. - mintió, acabando de comer. Kagura se encogió de hombros, satisfecha con la contestación y señaló con el tenedor el vaso de vino de su compañero.

-¿No tendrás problemas para conducir luego?

-Un simple vino no me emborracha. - artículo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta blanca.

Después de una breve pelea donde Kagura salió perdiendo, Sesshomaru pagó la cuenta del restaurante y ambos caminaron hacia el coche.


End file.
